rubbadubbersfandomcom-20200213-history
Amelia the Babysitter/Transcript
(Reg is in the hallway) *'Reg: '''All clear. All clear. The children have gone. *(''cut to: the Rubbadubbers being babies) *'Terence: '''Ooh, comfy beds! Is there one for me? *'Tubb: Well, Benjie and Sis would have made you one, Terence. *'Sploshy: '''But they've gone to meet the babysitter. *'Terence: Oh, that’s nice! *'Finbar: '''Have my bed! The mighty Finbar, terror of the deep...in a baby's bed? Arr, arr, arr! What if another shark saw me? *'Winona: Eek, eek! *'Sploshy: '''You're right, Winona. Lying on these beds feels just like floating on clouds. Let's play babies all day long. *'Tubb: 'Swimmin' idea, Sploshy! *(''Amelia flies over them) *'Amelia: '''Eeeoowww! *'Terence: 'Oh help! *'Amelia: 'Look out below! Coming through! Eeeooowww! *'Tubb: 'Amelia, watch out! *'Amelia: 'I am watching out! *'Terence: 'I'm going to get wet! I just know it! *'Amelia: Whoops! *'Terence': Oh no! *(Amelia falls into the bath and splashes them.) *'Tubb': Yuck! *'Finbar': Good thing you were watching out. Arr, arr. Not! *'Amelia': Sorry. *'Winona: '''Eek, eek. *'Sploshy': Winona's right. Do you have to fly now? *'Amelia': Yes. Afraid so. *'Terence': Can't you wait until we've finished playing babies? *'Amelia': Um, no. *'Tubb': Well, you'll have to, because we all want you to wait. *'Finbar': I don't. *'Amelia': But that's not fair. Why do you get to choose? You're not in charge! If only I was in charge, then I'd get to tell everyone what to do. *(''Thought bubble transition to the cloud world) *'Sploshy (offscreen)': Babysitter, Baby Sploshy is boooored! Babysitter, tell me what to do! *(Amelia flies to Sploshy.) *'Amelia': Babysitter?! Are you talking to me? *(Sploshy nods her head.) *'Amelia': Me? Of course! I said "if only", so now I'm really in charge. *'Sploshy': Baby Sploshy is boooored! You have to tell me what to do. *'Amelia: '''Oh, er, well... why don't you... read your book? *(''Sploshy tries to jump up to another cloud to reach her book, but she cannot reach it.) *'Sploshy': But I can't reach it. *(Sploshy continues to jump up in attempt to reach her book.) *'Amelia': Careful, you'll fall! I'll get it for you. *(Amelia flies to Sploshy's book when she hears Terence crying.) *'Terence': Yuck! Babysitter, Baby Terence is all wet! Babysitter, tell me what to do! *'Amelia': Sorry, Sploshy, I'll have to help Baby Terence. I'll be right back. *(Amelia flies to Terence's cloud.) *'Terence': Uh, Babysitter, my cloud's full of rain! *'Amelia': Oh, um, is that bad? *'Terence': Of course it's bad; I'm all wet! I hate being wet! Oh, oh, tell me what to do. *'Amelia': Uh... oh-- *'Sploshy': I want my book, Babysitter! *'Amelia': Coming, Baby Sploshy! (to Terence) Keep hopping. I’ll be right back. *(Amelia tries to fly on over to Sploshy’s cloud. Meanhwhile, Finbar and Winona are fighting over their cloud.) *'Finbar': Arr! This is the mighty Baby Finbar’s cloud! Arr, arr, arr! Go away, Baby Winona. *(Amelia turns to Finbar and Winona.) *'Amelia': Oh, now what? *'Winona': Eeee, eeeee! *'Finbar': I said, arr, arr, arr, go away! *(Winona goes inside their cloud.) *'Finbar': Babysitter, Baby Winona is in my cloud! Arr, arr, arr! Tell her to get her own cloud! *(Winona pops back up.) *'Amelia': Can’t you share it? *'Finbar': No! No, no, no, no, no! Arr, arr, arr, arr, arr! I was here first! *(Winona goes in, then goes out of the cloud.) *'Finbar': It’s my arr, arr, cloud! *'Winona': Eek eek! *'Amelia': Don’t push, you’ll fall! *'Tubb': (offscreen) Help, help! *(Tubb has his head stuck in a cloud.) *'Tubb': Hello? I can’t see a thing! *'Amelia': Oh, no! Not another one! *'Tubb': (spitting) Blech! *(Amelia flies to Tubb’s cloud.) *'Tubb': Baby Tubb is stuck, Babysitter. Tell me what to do! *(Finbar and Winona continue fighting.) *'Finbar': Hey, you, arr, arr, arr, get off of my cloud. *'Amelia': Oh, stop, wait! *(Amelia flies back to Finbar and Winona’s cloud. They are hanging from their cloud.) *'Tubb': Help me, Babysitter! Yuck, pooh! *'Amelia': Oh, no! Look, you two hang on until you get back. *'Tubb': Help, help! *'Amelia': Don’t worry, just keep still. *(Amelia pushes onto Tubb’s head, attempting to get the cloud off.) *'Tubb': But Babysitter— agh, ow! You’re pushing my head off. *(Amelia stops pushing Tubb’s head.) *'Sploshy': Help! I’m falling! I’m falling! *(Sploshy is hanging from her book’s cloud.) *'Amelia': Baby Sploshy! *'Sploshy': You didn’t come back, so I tried to get my book, and… *'Amelia': Hang on, I’ll be right there! *'Terence': Ahem, I can’t keep hopping! Tell me what to do! *'Amelia': Oh, Baby Terence. *'Finbar': It’s my cloud, arr, arr, arr! *'Winona': Eek, eek, eek! *(Everyone all shouts simultaneously.) *'Amelia': Oh, no! Why do I have to be in charge? *'Tubb': Help! Pooh! *'Sploshy': I’m falling! *'Terence': Baby Terence is all wet! *'Sploshy': Help! I’m falling! *'Finbar': It’s not fair! Arr-arr-arr! *'Terence': I’m all wet! Tell me what to do! *'Amelia': All right, I’ll tell you what to do! Be quiet! *(The babies all quiet down.) *'Amelia': Right. Now, maybe I can think. *'Terence': Oh. *(A song begins playing in the background.) *'Amelia': ♪It’s never, ever, easy telling people what to do. It’s never, ever, easy when the one in charge is you.♪ *(Cut to: The babies’ problems.) *'Finbar': Arr, arr, arr! *'Tubb': Help, help! *'Winona': Eee-eee-eee-eee-eee! *'Amelia': ♪Why can’t it just be simple? Why can’t they work it out?♪ I can’t do everything at once, ♪while they just play about.♪ *(Cut to the babies’ problems.) *'Finbar': Arr-arr-arr! *'Tubb': Help! *'Terence': Terence is all wet! *'Sploshy': Help! *'Tubb': Help, help! *'Amelia': ♪It’s never ever easy when the one in charge is you.♪ But I can work this whole thing out, ♪now I know what to…♪ *(Sploshy falls off of the cloud.) *'Sploshy': Help! *'Amelia': Oh, no! Baby Sploshy! *(Amelia flies to her rescue, catches her, and returns to her cloud.) *'Amelia': Yes! Now you stay here and don’t move! I’ll help the others. *(Amelia flies over to Tubb’s cloud.) *'Amelia': I’ve got it! Hold still! *(Amelia blows the cloud off of Tubb’s head.) *'Tubb': Ah, phew. *(Amelia turns her propeller to Terence and his cloud and dries him up.) *'Terence': Ahh, oh, much better. *(Amelia flies to Finbar and Winona’s cloud.) *'Finbar': And just remember, arr, arr, arr, this is my cloud. *(Amelia blows her propeller and separates Finbar and Winona.) *'Finbar': Arr-arr-arr arr-arr-arr. *'Sploshy': I’m safe. *'Terence': I’m dry. *'Tubb': I’m free. *'Finbar': I’m alone. *'Winona': Eee-eee. *'Amelia': I’m pooped. *'Tubb': Thank you, Babysitter. That was swimmin’! *'Sploshy': Yes, but I’m still bored. What are we going to do now? *'Amelia': Now? *'Babies': Babysitter! Babysitter! Tell us what to do! Tell us what to do! *'Amelia': Oh, if only I wasn’t in charge! *(Thought bubble transition back to the bathroom.) *'Amelia': Phew! Maybe now I can get some rest! *'Finbar': That’s it! The mighty Finbar has had enough! Arr-arr-arr! I’m finished playing babies. *(Amelia yawns.) *'Tubb': Amelia, you can practice your flying now. *'Terence': I’m not finished being a baby. *'Finbar': Go for it, Amelia. *'Amelia': But I would rather lie down in a nice, soft, bed. *'Finbar': Mighty me! Arrr, you can’t be serious. *'Sploshy': Of course she isn’t, Finbar. She’s just teasing. Come on, Amelia, you love flying! *'Tubb': Yeah, it’s your turn to be in charge. Go on. *'Amelia': But, but… *'Reg': Rubbadubbers! Rubbadubbers! The children are co-co-co-almost here! Bath time scramble! *'Finbar': The mighty shark is saved by bath time. Arr, arr, arr! Throw us a bubble, Terence! *'Tubb': Swimmin’! It’s bath time! *'Amelia': Oh, good. It’s Baby Amelia time. *(Amelia falls asleep.) Category:Transcripts Category:Series One Transcripts